


A Circlet of Stars 'pon Her Brow

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Adrien finds himself transfixed by Marinette, and Nino is a bro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://abbiwhozit.tumblr.com/post/145219582166).

“Adrien, _breathe_ ,” Nino says, nudging his friend in the side with an elbow.

Adrien can’t. Most of his brain processes are occupied with taking apart the vision before him and storing them in every last synapse available.

The beads of colored glass threaded through her hair glitter like stars as she turns away from Alya and tries to suppress a laugh, pooling in a circlet about her head and trickling down the pale curves of her back to collect in the small. Her uneven giggling turns into snorting as Alya says something else, and even that feels like music silk-sliding along his skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake.  


It’s the lighting, he thinks dazedly. The soft, muted lighting that turns her cheeks a sunset rose above the horizon of her shoulders, that turns her midnight hair into something cavernous, a warm cloud-covered night with neither stars nor moon, the very air soft and inviting. The lighting that hums through the lightning blue of her eyes and burns the color down through the velvet lines of her dress and the firefly glow that limns her gloves.  


Her smile hits him like arrows in the chest as she turns and waves at them. It’s the shock that restarts his heart, and Nino’s prodding that moves him into a stumbling trot towards her.  



End file.
